<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>should i stay or should i go? by hey_sailor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710708">should i stay or should i go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_sailor/pseuds/hey_sailor'>hey_sailor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, im sorry, spiderson, this is just fluff bc i got sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_sailor/pseuds/hey_sailor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Peter talks to tony after passing out after a fight:) enjoyyyyyy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker(mentioned), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark(mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>should i stay or should i go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I'm sorry. I hope you like it. The ending lowkey sucks cause I gave up but I tried!! It's kinda short I'm soryryryhfryefwuebrweug. I'm sorry for my horrible grammar!!! Thank you for reading! I love you&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missions were tough. It was normal. Protecting New York got tiring. People understood. Spider-man had been battling the green goblin for the past two hours. New York was watching from TVs, cell phones, for some it was happening right in front of them. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief when the goblin finally fell to the ground unmoving. Seconds later gasps could be heard all through the city as New York’s favorite superhero crashed to the ground a few feet away from his enemy. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                             IRONDADSPIDERSON</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched with bated breath. It was understandable since they were all family to the hero currently fighting the thing that had been terrorizing New York for a few weeks now. May and Pepper sat on the couch, hands in a death grip. Morgan clung to Ned as he and Mj stood to the left of the couch. Rhodey and Happy were pacing in the back, trying to get the other Avengers on the phone. They sat there in silence, watching with wide eyes, careful to not even miss a second. Everyone let out the breath they had been holding as they watched who they knew to be Norman Osborn fall out of the sky. Rhodey and Happy were on their way to drive to Peter when they heard Morgan scream..</p><p>        “PETEY!” </p><p>        “PEP! What happened??”</p><p>        “Peter- RHODEY GO NOW!”</p><p>Nobody had ever seen War Machine fly so fast in his life. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                       IRONDADSPIDERSON</p><p> </p><p>	Peter knew he was getting tired halfway through the fight. He knew he was being sloppy and careless. He knew he wasn't being smart. Yet the fight still continued, no matter how many buildings he was thrown into, or how many times the goblin's glider hit him. He was Spider-man right now, not Peter Parker. New York needed him. </p><p>	The sigh of relief he heard echoing around the big city when the green goblin fell was the only thing keeping him steady while the exhaustion caught up to him. He stumbled after a second as the pain overtook his senses and the adrenaline wore out. He could vaguely hear his name as he fell. Peter was out before he hit the ground. </p><p>                                                                                                       IRONDADSPIDERSON</p><p> </p><p>	Rhodey landed a few feet from where Peter was. Telling reporters and civilians to get out of his way as he ran over to the kid, quickly turning over his limp body to check for any signs of obvious damage. He wasn’t surprised to see it. The kids face was ghostly pale with cuts and bruises surrounding it. There was a big gash on the side of his head and blood was staining his sweaty curls. The sheer amount of tears in the suit was enough to make anyone unsettled.</p><p>“Peter? Hey! Spider-man you hear me?!”</p><p>No response. </p><p>          “Peter c’mon kid, wake up!”</p><p>Nothing. The only clue to Peter being alive was the shallow rise and fall of his chest, and the thready pulse beating against Rhodey’s fingers. He carefully picked up the kid, while calling happy and telling him to get helen cho there. Peter made no protest as Rhodey started to fly him back towards the tower. </p><p>	“Only a little longer spider baby, stay with us.”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                       IRONDADSPIDERSON</p><p> </p><p>              The bright light Peter found himself waking up too wasn’t the confusing part. It was the fact that he didn’t feel the uncomfy sheets of the medbad under him, it actually was surprisingly hard. Peter slowly sat up looking around at his surroundings. He saw the lab. The one he and<br/>
Tony would work in for hours on end. The one he would wake up in with his head either on Tonys shoulder, or in his lap. The lab he would do homework in. Tony’s lab. The same one he could barely look at without feeling empty, or alone now. He carefully stood up while he checked to make sure nobody else was in the room. He quickly realized he wasn’t in the tower, or on the streets anymore. Because he felt warm, full, happy. </p><p>	“Hey pete.”</p><p>Peter had never spun around so quickly in his life. He heard a voice that he hadn’t heard in about 5 years. </p><p>	“Tony?”</p><p>            “Pete.”</p><p>He wanted it to be Tony more than anything, but when people like Beck existed you could never be too careful. He needed to know this was his dad before he did anything else. </p><p> </p><p>	“Your favorite Star Wars movie is a new hope, your favorite lego set is your black widow one, you refuse to wear matching socks because ‘Mr. Stark it looks wrong.’, and you love candy canes even though spiders hate peppermint.”</p><p>	“How did you even know I was gonna ask that?”</p><p>	“What kinda dad would I be if I didn’t know my own kids.”</p><p>	“Tony.”</p><p>And before anything else could be said Peter was barreling into his dad. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter tighter than he ever had before. Tony smelled the same as he always did, motor oil and gasoline. Yet it still smelt like home. Like safety. God, did Peter miss that smell.  They sunk to the ground so Peter was practically in Tony’s lap, not that either of them minded. Tony carded his fingers through his kids curls. Peter’s soft lavender smelling hair that gives Tony the reassurance that Peter is there. They were both crying, it was hard not to. Finally being able to hold your kid after almost 7 years. Being in the safety of your dad's arms again. It was something they both missed more than anything. </p><p>	“I missed you so much”</p><p>	“I know Pete, I'm sorry.”</p><p>	“I needed you.”</p><p>	“I know, I know.”</p><p>Peter's words were barely coherent as he sobbed, but he needed him to know. Tony had to understand him. </p><p> </p><p>	“Tony. I can’t. I can’t do it anymore. Please.”</p><p>	“Peter-”</p><p>	“I know you are gonna make me go back home.”</p><p>	“Peter please just listen-”</p><p>	“I can’t do it anymore dad!  Not without you. It’s been almost seven years since I got a hug from my dad. Seven! I’m still not over it. I am still not used to the feeling of a world without you. I don’t wanna do it anymore.”</p><p>	“Peter Benjamin Parker, listen to me now.” Peter buried his head father into his shoulder. Tony pulled him closer. “You know I was never the emotional type, so you better be livin this up. I swear you and Morgan turned me soft.” Tony felt Peter half-smile into his shoulder. “Pete you are so strong. Stronger than any of us could ever be. I told you I wanted you to be better than me and you are. You really are. I can’t wait to see the day you run Stark Industries.” Peter made a noise of disapproval. “I mean it kid. You and Morgan are gonna make this world amazing and I know it.”</p><p> </p><p>	“But-”</p><p> </p><p>	“Don’t even start. Me first. You are gonna have an amazing life Peter. You and Mj are gonna have kids one day, and you are gonna name one after May and one after<br/>
Ben and one after me. Or at least a middle name. So Morgan can have the first name. I still deserve some recognition.” Peter let out a muffled snort. Tony just smiled. “I will get you to laugh before you leave. Either way my point is that you have a whole life waiting for you. The world needs Peter Parker in it too. Not just Spider-man. Remember that Pete. Plus if you aren’t there who is Ned gonna build lego death stars with? Who will Mj call loser? Who will be Mays baby and Peppers son? Who will annoy Happy and Rhodey? And most importantly what would Morgan do without her older brother? Hmm? They all need you Peter. You need to go back.” Tony finishes by pressing a kiss into Peter's curls and then resting his head on top of them.</p><p> </p><p>	“Thank you.” Peter murmured after a minute of silence, barely loud enough for Tony to hear. The silence that follows is comfortable. Warm. Calming. Words are being heard without them needing to be said. </p><p> </p><p>	“I love you 3000 dad.”</p><p> </p><p>	“I love you 3000 pete.”</p><p> </p><p>	“I have to go back soon don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>	“I think so, kid. Hey tell Rhodey he’s not allowed to steal my kid, got it?” Peter laughed. Tony teared up a little. “There’s that laugh. I missed that. Can I get a smile before you go? Peter’s smile may have been watery, but it was real. “Thanks pete. Tell the little miss and Pep I love them.’</p><p>	“Got it dad” </p><p> </p><p>	“Wanna stay like this until you have to go?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>	“I love you so damn much kid.”</p><p> </p><p>	“You sure I can’t stay?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Positive.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Fine. I love you most.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Sure you do kid.”</p><p> </p><p>From there they sat in comfortable silence. Tony was running his hand through Peter's hair. When he looked down Peter was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>	“I miss you so much kid. I’ll keep you safe forever, I promise.” And with that Tony left one final kiss on his kids forehead, before closing his eyes himself. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                             IRONDADSPIDERSON</p><p> </p><p>	Peter woke up with a start. He sat straight up in bed, breathing fast. He let his senses calm down before he realized he was in the medbay.</p><p>	“Peter? Can you hear me? Spider baby? Kid?”</p><p>	“H-Hi” Peter stutterd out, not fully aware of his surroundings yet. </p><p> </p><p>	“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Pepper said from the other side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>	“Where’s Ma-”</p><p> </p><p>	“Getting lunch she’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>	“How long was I out?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Uh… Almost two days.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Felt way shorter…” Peter mumbled quietly. </p><p> </p><p>	“What felt shorter?” Rhodey asked with a s;ightly skeptical face. </p><p> </p><p>	“I- I was with Tony.”</p><p>Pepper and Rhodey froze. Peter started talking again. </p><p> </p><p>	“He convinced me to come back. He also told me to tell Rhodey that you can’t steal his kid,  and tell Pepper that he loves her.” Peter directed his eyes at the med bay blanket after that.</p><p> </p><p>	“Convinced you- Peter did you not want to come back?” Pepper asks, voice lined with worry.</p><p> </p><p>	“I wanted to be with my dad.” </p><p> </p><p>	“Oh peter..” Pepper trailed off before leaning down and giving Peter a big hug. “I’m glad we got you back.”<br/>
“I think- I think I am too.”</p><p>                                                                                                            IRONDADSPIDERSON</p><p> </p><p>	The rest of the day is filled with laughter and hugs. Morgan refuses to leave Peters side for most of the day, so when Peter tells Morgan he wants to take her down to the lab, the only objection is to be careful. </p><p>	Once they reach the doors Peter feels lighter than he normally does. He quickly makes his way over to where him and Tony were. He carefully sits down before motioning for Morgan to join him on the floor. </p><p>	“I saw dad.” Morgan's head whips up at the statement, but she doesn’t say anything so Peter takes that as an okay to continue. “He convinced me to come back to you guys. Convinced me not to stay with him. We sat right here. He wanted me to tell you he loves you. So so much Maguna.” Morgan sniffs and lays her head on Peter's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>	“I miss him Petey”</p><p> </p><p>	“So do I Maguna.”</p><p> </p><p>	“You think he’s with us?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Oh I know he is.”</p><p>And if both kids fell asleep on the floor of the lab wrapped in each other's arms, who was to question it?</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                               IRONDADSPIDERSON</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooooooo. How bad was it? Did you cry? I cried writing it. Anyways again I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Thank you so much for reading!&lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>